staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 04:55 Supah Ninjas - Limel, odc. 9 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pracuś Noddy, odc. 41 (Noddy gets busy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:40 Bali - Nie boję się!, odc. 5 (I'm not scared / Little monster!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 5 Pustynie (Planet Earth 5 Deserts) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:30 Rok w ogrodzie 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1415; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5757 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5757); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Krainy lodu - odc. 1 (Planet Earth (II 1/6) Ice Worlds) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2563; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2387 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomośc 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Wójt roku 2012 - sylwetki 15:25 Blondynka - odc. 9/13 - Powrót woltyżerki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:15 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5758 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5758); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2564; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2388 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Chichot losu - odc. 11/13 - Narodziny gwiazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Papierowe łódki, odc. 12 (The boat pond, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 21:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 57 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 21:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 58 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 22:20 Zemsta - odc. 3 (Revenge, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2012) 23:15 Seks, kasa i kłopoty II - odc. 5 (Dirty, Sexy Money II, The Verdict); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:05 Seks, kasa i kłopoty II - odc. 6 (Dirty, Sexy Money II, The Injured Party); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:50 Musisz żyć 90' kraj prod.Polska (1999) 02:25 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 03:20 Notacje - Wincenty Galica. Byłem kurierem tatrzańskim; cykl dokumentalny 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 10 Radio; telenowela TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 126; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 220 (293) Niezdrowy snobizm; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Kościół a demokracja; reportaż 12:30 Tancerze - odc. 15 Pozytywka z tancerką; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 57 "Nudzi mi się"; serial komediowy TVP 14:00 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 15/24 (Modern family ep. (My Funky Valentine)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:30 Świat bez tajemnic - 10 w skali Beauforta; film dokumentalny 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 959 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 11/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 111); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/72; teleturniej 19:25 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 15/24 (Modern family ep. (My Funky Valentine)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 19:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze36 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 863; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 960; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 696 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Nagrody Kisiela 2012 23:35 Na linii strzału - odc. 16 (In Plain Sight s. II ep. 3); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:30 Lalka - odc. 2/9 - Pamiętnik starego subiekta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 02:45 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 10/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 110); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 03:30 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 11/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 111); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 04:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 93 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 47 8:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 66 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 4 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 376 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 99 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 159 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1628 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1004 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 81 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 339 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1629 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 313 20:00 Marksman 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 23:00 Ucieczka gangstera 1:30 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1034 3:00 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 56 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1228 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2009 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 644 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1130 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1697 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 82 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 556 13:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 12 14:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 83 15:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 770 16:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2010 17:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 888 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 84 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3506 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1698 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 754 21:30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 11 22:30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 12 23:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 6 0:30 The Event: Zdarzenie Odcinek: 11 1:25 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3506 1:40 Arkana magii Odcinek: 813 3:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2010 3:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 3* - Demostenes - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 121; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 738 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Bologna (154); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 62* "Wróg czy sojusznik" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI!; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 607* Powrót Zenka z Europy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (19); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 121; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Bologna (154); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Gliwickie lata Tadeusza Różewicza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 738 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 3 - Zagrożone gniazdo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 95 - Ikona - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Wilno (155); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Człowiek świętego imienia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Francis Goya gra polskie przeboje; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 121; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 3* - Demostenes; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 3 - Zagrożone gniazdo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 95 - Ikona; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Wilno (155); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 738; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 114; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia